Iron Cove
by Aozoran
Summary: What if some relationships were hidden for a reason, but in one place you had a chance to show just how much love existed?


**Author's Note: **this comes from a little idea I had XD though I just need to see the reaction I get to it to know if I should continue with this little fic. Its a sticky^^ XDDDDDD

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing but Iron Cove XD

**Please Review^^**

* * *

"Prime."

Vivid blue optics blinked slightly as the large Mech turned towards Ironhide who stood on the gravel path that lead down to the private beach hidden from human eyes and so far from the nearest town that none would frequent it. His chassis heaved slightly at the sight of the other, his expression softening before his shoulders slumped a little his entire frame relaxing with the presence of the other so close to him again.

"Here?"

"Is it suitable?"

"I find it appealing." The Black Weapons Specialist was walking across the sand towards the Prime, hesitating a moment before reaching out a hand to lightly brush a finger down across Spinal plating, watching the big Mech shiver at the contact, before arch slightly into the stroking finger. "I…"

"I apologise for taking so long to pick a location. I did not wish to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me?" The black Mech was soon stepping forwards, an arm wrapping around the strong waist and letting his head drop forwards against that broad back, cheekplate resting against it and letting out a contented sigh at finally being allowed to touch the other again. How he had craved this! Craved being allowed to step beyond the boundaries and borders that had been set when the other had first let him in close, finally he would be allowed the chance to be with the one he desired and loved. "You could never do that." The roughness dropped away, the love bubbling over when he felt a large hand stroking against the back of his own holding him closer.

"I've missed you." Optimus Prime whispered softly, his head dropping forwards, drawing those arms more tightly about his chassis, feeling the strong frame snuggle in against his back, sending a jolt of warmth fluttering up through his entire frame. "Primus help me, 'Hide… I've missed you so much…" His voice was rough with emotion, his vivid blue optics dimming sharply as he was feeling the other shift closer, attempting to sooth him with soft little kisses being dropped against his shoulder plating.

"As I have you, Optimus."

"So close… but… I don't know how you can put up with this… with my conditions…"

"I know the reasons and I accepted them long ago, Beloved. Knowing you…"

"…That I love you…"

A smile rose to Ironhide's lips at that, before he nuzzled his cheekplate against the warm metal. "Yes, that you love me. That I would have you completely to myself even for a few moments was worth everything." It was too dangerous for them to reveal their relationship in public, humans would question them. Decepticons would target Ironhide even more because any mere suggestion of a relationship would bring them able to get straight to the heart of the Autobot Prime's Spark. "Someday the War will end…"

"Someday…" The Prime whispered softly, being able to picture a future, only when Ironhide spoke to him like that could he actually imagine an end to this senseless war. "Someday… we will be able to be together."

"We are together."

"Good point, Cannon-bot."

"_Prime_." The Mech growled low, fingertips skittering up across those warm sides, making the Prime squirm ever so slightly.

"No, 'Hide. Here I'm Optimus. I'm you're Mate."

"How do you do that?"

"What?" Twinkling blue optics peeked back over his shoulder, lips twitching upwards into a warm smile as he just couldn't help pushing the other off-balance with his words again. He loved the look in Ironhide's face, loved the feeling of the other close to him when he knew the other would always wait for him.

"Know just what I need to hear."

"I'm telepathic."

"You are _fragging_ not."

"How do you know?" Twisting around, long arms caught that black frame, pulling him forwards and tucking him in close, dropping a soft kiss against the top of that black helm, chuckling a little. "Are you sure?"

"_**Prime**_."

"Love you." His head dipped downwards, finally free to drop a burning hot kiss against those lips, lingering there for a moment, stealing all the air in the other's chassis before darting away, laughing as he kept out of reach of those grasping servos. Delighted and amused, he was wadding into the water as the other was charging after him. This place was their sanctuary and aptly named too! Iron Cove．

"Come back here!" Ironhide was after him, pouncing the bigger Mech and sending them both to the ground, both of them struggling and ending up sprawled half in the water, the black Mech flat on his back as the Prime straddled his waist, leaning in to drop another one of those burning hot kisses against silky lips.

A large hand caught up strong wrists pinning them down against the sand, thumb stroking against the sensitive gaps in the other's armour, caressing wires and Energon lines, feeling the steady pulse of the other's fuelpump sending those hot fluids running around within that big frame that was slowly growing progressively more excited. A warm glossa flickered across the primary Energon line that was running up beneath the other's chin, lapping at it softly and feeling the big frame arch and shudder against the intimate caress. "Been too long hasn't it? You're so hungry, aren't you?" Prime couldn't help but tease, couldn't help but watch the rush of desire fill those dark blue optics that stared up at him, misty with the first hints of arousal.

"How can I not be hungry when its you?"

"Then I'll make sure all your hungry is sated..." And that head dipped down for another kiss...

* * *

**HEHE^^^**


End file.
